


Always yours pt 3.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli was curious and worried about Adam, so needed answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always yours pt 3.

Adam’s voice rang loud in Sauli’s ears as he woke up, “baby wake up?” Sauli gently shook Adam until his eyes flickered open full of tears and fright. He was so scared that Adam was having nightmares again, it was all the stress. He knew it was. “Are you okay? What happened?” Sauli held Adam close feeling Adam’s sweaty skin against his, his arms wrapped around Adam like a safety blanket letting the tears fall freely onto his chest.

“Stay?” Adam said panting between tears, “I called your name, you didn't answer. You just left me.” 

“Not going anywhere, ever again.” Sauli kissed Adam’s head and pushed his sweaty hair back off his forehead.

Sauli held Adam until he stopped shaking and fell back to sleep in his arms, he knew that bringing out a new record always worried Adam. He cared too much what people though even though he had said that he had grown up now and was no longer anyone's puppet, Sauli knew different. He knew Adam on a deeper level and more intimately than anyone, and he could tell with how much Adam was exercising that he was stressed out.

The next morning Adam didn't remember waking up the night before, all he knew is that he had a headache and he woke up and was resting on Sauli who had fallen back to sleep sat up whilst holding Adam. Carefully Adam wigged out of Sauli’s arms and went for a shower leaving the other man in bed asleep or so he thought. 

The moment Sauli felt Adam wiggle from beneath his arms he woke up ever so slightly. One eye flickered open just in time to see Adam wander off into the ensuite bathroom, he rolled over and looked at the time; 9am. He sighed and picked up what he thought was his phoneys it pinged showing a text message, however Sauli only realised that it wasn't his phone when he tried to and unlock it with the wrong passcode. Sauli knew Adam’s old code when they were together so tired to use that code, it worked. There was something inside him that thought he shouldn't be looking at Adam’s phone but as the message was off Brian he thought it would be okay. It was a simple enough message, “hope you're okay, haven’t heard off you for a while. Bri x” 

Sauli picked up his own phone, got Brian's number out of Adam’s and text him. “Hi Brian, it's Sauli. We met when you were touring with Adam, just got your number off Adam’s phone as I thought you may be able to help. Adam has been having nightmares again, and wondered if you knew if he had them whilst on tour with you?” He thought that he knew how much of a father figure Brian was to Adam whilst they were on the road so he had hoped that Adam would've told Brian. He pressed send and waited for a reply. It wasn't long before Brian text him back and explained how Adam had then when they started touring and how Adam had opened up to him about the worries of touring with them. Sauli knew he shouldn't ask, and how he should've taken Adam’s word for it, but couldn't help but become curious. “I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, but I wondered if you knew what happened to Adam’s chest?” Within a few minutes of sending the text Sauli’s phone rang, it was Brian.

“Good morning Sauli, I hope I'm saying that right? It was lovely to hear from you – how are you?” The distinctive British tone rang through the phone.  
“Yes, you are.” Sauli smiled, “I'm good though, thank you. Hope getting your number off Adam’s phone was okay?”

“Of course it was. So Adam, you mean that scar on his chest I presume?”

Sauli nodded, realising that Brian couldn't see him nodding he said “yes.”

“He was pratting about in one rehearsal and fell off the stage. It was pretty funny, roger and I told him to be careful in his new shoes. We know just how dangerous platforms can be, the amount of times Freddie hurt himself.” He chuckled, “but I understand your concern with his…. Past.”

“Thank you.” It took a moment for Sauli to realise what Brian had just said. Adam’s past. “H-he told you?” 

Brian smiled hearing the concern in Sauli's voice, “you really love him, don't you?”

“You could say that.” Sauli smiled in return, neither man knowing the other was smiling.

“I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but would it be okay if I called you or Adam back later?”

“Sure, can I ask that you not tell Adam that we spoke? He told me that the chest was a silly accident but I worried about him.”

“Okay, but you should tell him.” Brian offered in the softest and most reassuring tone he could muster at 7am in the UK. “He will understand, he loves you too.”

“Thank you, I know. Lovely speaking to you again.” Sauli rolled over in bed to see Adam in the door way with tears in his eyes. “Speak to you soon.”

Brian hung up and carried on the rest of his day, reflecting on what Sauli had said and about how he was worried about Adam. Maybe it was time he called Adam and had a proper conversation with the other man.

“Baby, you didn't believe me?” Adam said sniffling. 

“I did. Your nightmares have started again and I was just worried about you.” Sauli explained whilst patting the bed next to him inviting Adam to lay next to him. “Come here please.”

Adam walked over to Sauli and lay beside him accepting his calming arms around him. “I love you. And uh – thank you.”

“Shh, I love you too.” Sauli lifted Adam’s chin from where he had rested it on his chest and kissed his soft lips. “I love you and I love kissing you.”

“Sorry.”

“Shh, no apologies. You're my beautiful grown up man, you don't need to apologise for anything.” Sauli squeezed Adam, “how about we stay in bed just a little longer?”

“Sounds good. Thank you,” Adam kissed Sauli’s chest and looked up at him with his ice blue eyes. “I really mean it y’know.” He said relaxing onto the other man.

“Me too.”


End file.
